Horton Hears A Who: Daddy, Does He Love You?
by mynameisweird
Summary: A question from the Mayor's youngest daughter hits a deep part within his heart and JoJo's. Will this question revive a bond so long ago put in the past or will it drift them farther apart? JoJo/Ned bonding fic. Dedicated to Wolfwhispers and my fans!


Daddy, Does He Love You?

It was bed time at he O'Malley's. The usual routine of Ned going to tuck in all his 96 daughters was in progress. It was one of the most special times Ned had at home. He could tuck each girl in and stay longer than 12 seconds. The only problems was when one got thirsty, they all got thirsty. He had become a pro at carrying 96 glasses of water, not spilling one single drop. This time, the girls had their drink of water before going to bed, saving their father from the hassle of carrying them. One by one, he tucked them in, kissing their forehead, and whispering how much he loved them. At times, most of the girls would tell him things they couldn't tell him during breakfast and Ned would listen patiently with a smile. This one of the things girls loved most about their father. They thought he was the greatest daddy in the whole entire world. ANYONE would want a father like Ned. He was kind, funny, weird but in a good way, and respectable.

"Goodnight, Daddy," said Ned's second oldest daughter smiled as sleep got the better of her. Ned smiled at the cute little girl, placing a gentle kiss on her forhead.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams." Ned then went from ladder to ladder, listening and kissing his daughters goodnight. He laughed when they told him a secret. The secret? They loved him more. It filled Ned's heart with so much love on how much his little girls cared for him. Finally, Ned came to his youngest daughter. Heady, only three years old. She was still wiggling her new tooth that came in, wondering with awe at the new thing in her mouth. Ned smiled at her, placing her on his lap.

"Toof," she yelled happily. Ned quietly shushed her, but nodded. She still had a hard time saying the word tooth, but Ned found it adorable on how she pronounced it. She then started to talk of her day in daycare. Ned held her close as she continued, filling Ned's ears with finger painting day and playing with dollies.

Outside the quiet room, JoJo was getting ready for his annual visit to the observatory. He wasn't nervous of getting caught. His mom was asleep and his dad was tucking in his 96 sisters. Who knew how long that would take. He gently put the new gadgets in his black backpack, sighing. It was just another boring day at Whoville. He did his own usual routine: ignoring everyone, especially his father. He dodged every conversation his dad tried to make with him and stayed silent when it came to the annual 12 second talk. He counted the seconds down until his chair flew from in front of his parents. After that, off to school and going to the observatory. Luckily his father was a little dense in the brain to know what he was doing and he hoped it remained that way. He couldn't tell his dad of his true passion. If he did, well, he wouldn't. He quietly walked through the halls, not making one sound. He saw the door to his sisters' room open. He heard a few giggles and a few snores. Luckily for him, he didn't have to sleep there. His father told him he may feel comfortable if he had his own room and JoJo for once, agreed. He got his own room, thank God.

"Daddy, I have a question?" Heady's small voice made its way outside the room. JoJo suddenly felt curiosity running through him. It wasn't like he stayed all the time his sisters asked their dad a question. He would rather waste his time in his music, not some silly little girly question. Yet, Heady was never the one to ask question. If anything out of the ordinary happened, she accepted it, thinking it was normal. She thought everything was normal, that's what made her a tad bit strange. The thought of her having a question was a bit odd. JoJo shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered to himself.

"What kind of question, " JoJo heard his father ask. JoJo couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course it's gonna be one of the easiest questions in the world, unless it was about where babies come from. The young Who smirked at the thought of his dad trying to answer that.

"A cereal questions," said Heady sucking her thumb. Ned looked down at her with confusion. Cereal question? That was a strange one. She never really had cereal, she had oatmeal. Why would she have questions about cereal?

"You have a question about cereal? Okay, well, your sisters eats Chocolate VampWho, your brother--" He felt a small hand cover his mouth. Heady only shook her head. She had a frustrated look on her face. She wanted to say it wasn't about cereal, but about something else.

"No, cereal quesiton. One Mommy has!" Ned still had a confused face. Outside, JoJo had one as well. He knew his sister was weird but to ask question about cereal? What was she gonna ask? Who makes it?! His father couldn't even answer that one unless he made up a story. If he did, Heady woul be satisfied and go to bed. When JoJo heard her speak again after shushing her father. She said a cereal question, one that their mom had. It didn't take long for JoJo to figure out she meant a serious question. He couldn't blame her for getting it wrong. She was still three and serious and cereal? Maybe they did kind of sound alike. His father though was little slow in catching what she meant. Finally, he got it.

"Oh! You mean a serious question! Okay, Heady, what's your serious question?" JoJo heard a pause. The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt uncomfortable as it surrounded JoJo. He could feel Heady's nervouseness. What was so scary of her question? And what made it so serious?

"You no mad?" Heady's eyes looked up at her father fearfully. She wasn't scared of her father. She was scared that whatever she told him, whatever her question was, he might be sad. He never really got angry. Only sad. Ned smiled down at Heady when he saw her fearful eyes. He gave her a comforting hug petting her reddish-brown hair she had inherited from her mother. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Daddy..." Ned waited patiently, but deep inside him, he wanted to know what was her question. JoJo leaned in slightly as Heady's voice turned into a whisper. What question could a three year old ask?

"Daddy, does he love you?" Ned's eyes widened on the question. Mostly of confusion. Who was he? And did whoever was he love him? JoJo was just as confused as his father. His sister thought that her father knew everyone and used he or she when describing a person.

"Who, sweetie," Ned asked. Heady almost giggled of her father's lack of understanding. She clasped her hands together and looked back up at Ned.

"Daddy, does JoJo love you?" Ned jerked a bit when he heard the question. Something stung inside him. It almost felt as if he had eaten something that had a blade within it. It stung his stomach, his throat, and finally, his heart. Ned looked away from his daughter, finding interest in the floor. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself. Calm himself from what he didn't know. But he could almost feel himself becoming frantic over one question.

JoJo leaned away when he heard the question. Of all the questions his sister could've asked, why this one? JoJo backed away leaning against the wall. He suddenly felt some sort of pain grow within his stomach. His stomach started to hurt seriously, like knives stabbing within him. The stabbing made it's way up to his heart. He clutched his chest and shut his tight, falling to the floor. He heard silence in the room. There was no answer and he grew more and more nervous the more his father stayed silent. The silence felt like ages until his father answered his youngest sister.

"I...I...Heady, sweetie, it's time for bed. I'll answer it in the morning, okay?" Ned then started to tickle her. Heady's giggles rang out. It was the giggles that made the young girl forget her question until morning. Ned laughed along with her, a forced one. Heady then kissed her dad on the cheek goodnight as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Ned kissed her forehead and headed out the room. The pain wouldn't go away and it when from a prick to a full fledge burn. The burning made him feel hot and moisture made its way to his eyes. Why couldn't he answer his daughter's question? Why couldn't he? Was it fear? Was it that he was unsure? Right when she asked it, memories flashed through his mind. JoJo constantly ignoring him, not speaking to him, glaring at him. It...kind of made sense. Heady was very attentive when it came to people, watching what they did and how they acted. Then...she sees JoJo with him. And...she thinks...Ned couldn't finish the statement in his head. He wiped the moisture on his cheeks.Where did they come from? He walked toward the door. Giving his daughters smiles as they all said a final goodnight. He then headed out.

JoJo hid in the shadows of the hall as he saw his father walk out, a grin on his face as he closed the door. Then the grin faltered into a frown. He saw a hurt look in his eyes and his furry cheeks were damp. JoJo felt the pain get stronger and stronger within him. His confusion was why his father didn't answer the question for Heady. Why it took him so long to say something. Was his father really thinking about it? It was suppose to be easy. He had heard once from all his sisters to their father if JoJo loved them. His dad would smile and say he did. He may not show it, but he did. This question was kind of the same. His father was suppose to answer yes and even if he didn't show it, he did. But his father said nothing. He left the question unanswered and probably the next morning, he would find an excuse to not answer it. JoJo stared at him as he saw his father continue wiping his cheeks. There was a look of confusion. Like he was wondering why these...drops of water were coming out of his eye. JoJo knew his father didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was crying. JoJo's heart clenched tighter and tighter as he stared at his dad with sad eyes. Suddenly there was a jolt from the beating organ within him when he heard a sob break form his father's mouth. Ned quickly put his had over his mouth hoping no one heard it. He shook his head and started heading the opposite way from his bedroom, going outside, quietly shutting the door. JoJo came out of the shadows staring at the door. Where did his father go? Why did the question make him...cry? It took a lot out of anything to make his father cry, but here he was, crying. No one heard him. This made the young musician wonder, did his father ever cry alone, quietly, let his pain out late at night and then wake up as if nothing happened? The idea made JoJo grimace. Maybe...his father wasn't the annoyingly happy guy he knew. That was a bit hard to believe but maybe it was the truth. JoJo slowly put down his backpack.

"I guess I could go the observatory another night," he whispered to himself as he quietly headed out the door. The night air was a little humid, but there was a soft breeze. Good for takinng late night walks and to get rid of everything on your shoulders. He kicked a rock as he looked around for his father. His first thought was that his father went to his office, but when he saw no light at the top of the huge building he started to walk around Whoville. He passed by certain places. Bob's Ice Cream Parlor, Harriet's Jewel Stand, Whoville Park, Whoville Cemetary, all the places that were in the small town. The more he looked, the less he saw his father. It started to get him a little frightened. Where was his dad? His father would never leave Whoville. He would never go one foot out of Whoville. His dad was a little bit of a worrywart when it came to the outside world. Still, as he looked at the bridge in the distance that exited Whoville, a gut instinct told him to head that way.

"Might as well try," he whispered walking toward the bridge that would lead to his father's sanctuary.

Ned stood on the edge of the lake looking at the fireflies dancing in the wind. The air was so cool and fresh. It was like a remedy for the stining sensation in his heart. He picked up a rock, skipping it across the river. As the rock skipped, ripples of water formed. He smiled as he looked at his surroundings. No one ever went outside of Whoville. That was the best thing. It meant no one could find his special place, his place away from home. He came here when things stressed him out or when he just wanted to get away from the town. Here, everything was perfect. Everything fit and everything was perfect. He gently put his feet in the water, sighing with content. He slowly took the cool water in his hands and dipped it in his hair. His funny mohawk shaped with gel was relaxing when the water hit it. His hair dripped down, strands pressing against his face. He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"I've forgot I have more hair than really do," he laughed quietly. Strange. With his hair down he almost looked exactly like--Ned shook his head. This was a time to forget while he was here. Forget everything, remember nothing. That's how it was, that's how he made it when he came to his salvation. He looked at the night sky. So beautiful. He imagined tiny little universes up there, all a seperate one. He at times wondered if anyone was looking down upon him, watching him as he came almost everyday to the lake. Ned only smiled. He grabbed a couple rocks and continued to throw them into a sparkling lake.

JoJo crossed the bridge looking around for his father. He started doubting that he was even here and there were places in Whoville he hadn't checked yet. Maybe his father was there. He looked ahead of him to see the trees swaying, almost as if they were dancing a sorrowful dance. He could've imagined it, but he saw that they almost formed an arch, telling him, begging him to keep walking. JoJo looked around seeing no one. This was stupid. His dad couldn't be there. His dad was scared of his own shadow, he wouldn't go into the woods at night and he would probably list a thousand reasons why. Still, there could be a possibility that he could be braver than he really was. Though JoJo had a hard time believing it, it was always a possibility. He slowly walked deeper into the arch. He looked around, searching for his dad. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. His dad must be really brave to come here.

"What's that," he asked himself when he saw a golden glow far away. It was like a bright light. Maybe it was his dad with a flashlight. He slowly headed toward the light, an uncomfortable look on his face. He didn't know what he would say to his dad. What would he tell him? Would his dad really want to talk about it or should he wait til morning? JoJo wanted to head back, but a force within him told him to keep going. He heard the sounds of laughter ringing through the trees. It was happy, joyful. He went further and further, the laughter getting louder and louder. He hid behind a tree when he saw a figure. His eyes widened when he saw the lake. Normally no one went into the woods. For a good reason. It was dark and there was said to be Who wolves in there. But right there, was a lake. It was beautiful, it was calm, and the figure, it was his father. He watched his father throw the rocks in, laughing as they skipped.

"I'll get farther," his dad shouted. The laugh never stopped. It wasn't the laugh JoJo normally heard. The over exited laugh. It was a calm laugh, almost like a whisper yet full of joy.

He saw his dad stand up. His hair was matted down, his bangs almost covering his eyes. Ned brushed them away as he grabbed another rock, flinging it into the water. The light had come from the fireflies and seemed to dance around his father, feeling his joy and in return feeling joy themselves. His dad gathered more rocks, throwing them in, a smile on his face. JoJo was shocked at his dad's attitude. Usually, he was all...Mayorish, but right now he was acting like a kid. What shocked JoJo the most was how his dad looked like him almost. With his hair down and not in its wacky-do, there were similarities. He almost felt as if his dad's hair almost looked black. JoJo gave a small smile when he saw his dad smiling, having his own fun. He didn't want to ruin it for him. Maybe the conversation could wait til morning. JoJo began to step away. As his first foot stepped back, the sound of a snapping twig was heard. JoJo cursed quietly,looking up to see his dad had stopped throwing rocks. His eyes widened with fear.

"Who's there," said Ned loudly. He was almost positive no one came at night. He started walking slowly toward where the sound was. He grabbed a flashlight from the pocket of his vest, turning it on.

"Come out," he shouted seriously. He was a bit afraid it would be a Who wolf, but when he saw a small pale hand, he sighed with relief. That is, until he saw the whole person.

"JoJo," he gasped. JoJo squinted as the light shined in his eyes. He looked up to see his dad with a confused look. He gave a short smile as he stuck his hands in hsi pockets.

"What-What are you doing here," Ned asked looking around. This wasn't who he expected to see. If there was a person who came after him, he thought it would be his wife or one of his daughters. Not JoJo. JoJo was about to speak until he clamped his mouth shut again, only shrugging his shoulders. Ned sighed. Just the usual attitude with him.

"Well, I suggest you go home. It's late and you have school tomorrow. Go before your mom finds out," Ned said calmly as he turned to go to the lake once again. JoJo stared at him wide-eyed. Usually, mostly, if he was here, his dad would be jumping off the trees, trying to get him to talk. But now his dad wanted him to leave? If it was another circumstance, JoJo would have left. But he didn't. He stood in his spot for a couple minutes watching his father look out at the lake, throwing rocks once more.

Ned didn't hear anything. No footsteps leaving. It didn't surprise him. His son was quiet and at times very sneaky. He probably left already.

"D-Dad," came a teenage voice behind him. Ned's eyes widened. It was the first time he had heard the voice in such a long time. He couldn't believe how much it matured. Still, he didn't want to see him. Not tonight. It was his night alone, with no one around to ask him what's wrong.

"JoJo, I told you to go home. I'll be there in an hour. Go home." His voice was a little bit more stern. Hopefully, his son would listen and just walk away. JoJo tried to his his shocked face. This was really not what he was expecting. He was expecting his dad to turn around, suprised that he had spoken after 4 years. But he only told him to go home. But one thing JoJo had gotten from his father was his stubborness. He slowly walked toward him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." He had to admit it was strange to hear his voice. Even when he was alone he didn't talk. Man, puberty hit him really hard on the vocals. He looked at his dad who just kept staring out at the lake. There was no surprise, but there was a look of awkwardness. Like his dad wasn't use to hearing his voice. Understandable, though.

"What's wrong, JoJo," Ned sighed. Hopefully saying that would send JoJo leaving. His son never came to him when he had problems and he wouldn't come to him now. JoJo hesitantly sat next to his dad who kept his eyes on the lake the whole time. His face was no longer smiling. It was serious, yet a little relaxed.

"I...I heard."

"You heard what?"

"Your talk...with Heady." JoJo winced when he said those words. He felt as if he was traspassing on a private conversation. He saw his dad jerk, his eye twitching a bit. Ned only sighed.

"Did you now." JoJo only nodded. He realize his father wasn't going to say anything besides that.

"Dad, I just want you to know..." JoJo didn't seem to have any words to tell his father. Ned gave a short laugh. It surprised his son who looked up at him.

"You don't need to say anything, JoJo. It was only a silly little question from your sister. Nothing more, nothing less." But JoJo knew the truth. It wasn't just a silly little question. It was something that was affecting them both. Something that will continue to affect them until an answer was heard.

"Dad, I've got a question." Ned only nodded, a sign that he was listening.

"Dad, do _you_ love _me_?" He didn't know why he asked that question. It was an impulse. Like he needed to know himself if his dad did love him. Maybe after tonight, he wouldn't. There was always a possibility. Ned didn't answer. He stayed only silent. JoJo could feel panic arise from the pit of his stomach. His father wasn't saying anything and didn't seem surprised of the question. His serious face seemed to answer him though. JoJo looked down at his lap. So, this was the answer. The silence was the answer. A clear no.

"Okay," was all JoJo said. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly got up. He almost felt his voice break and the stabbing in his heart got deeper and deeper. He started walking slowly away.

"I love you so goddamn much, JoJo. You should know that." Those words stopped JoJo as he turned around, facing his dad's back. So...he did love him. Even after all the things he put his dad through, he still loved him. JoJo slowly went back to sitting next to his dad.

"You do," he asked, hoping what he said wasn't part of his imagination. Ned finally stared at him, almost with an annoyed face.

"Of course I do. That's a silly question." JoJo only nodded. He had to admit it was. His dad trying so hard to talk to him, trying to bond with him should be evident enough that his dad loved him.

"Dad...why didn't you answer Heady when she asked you...?" JoJo couldn't bring himself to say the question when he saw the hurt look in his dad's eyes. Ned sighed looking back down at his son. He gently petted his head. It was a hesitant pet, and his hand was trembling a bit.

"I just wasn't...sure." Ned finally said looking down at his hands. JoJo only stared at him.

"Not sure? Not sure of what?"

"Not sure if I should've said yes or no, JoJo. I just wasn't sure." JoJo couldn't believe his dad wasn't sure. But why was he suprised? He hadn't given his father much love during the last four years. Before he took silence, he and his dad were close. Closer than anyone in his family. He didn't know what happened to the bond. It was like one day, they were best friends. The next morning, they were strangers. He couldn't remember what happened, not even now. JoJo looked down at his hands. Finally, he answered.

"You didn't need to be not sure, ya know."

"I just was."

"You didn't need to be."

"Why is that?" His dad was getting pretty annoyed now, but his voice remained calm.

"Because I love you. You should know that." Ned stared at his son, shocked. In the past four years he had never heard those words come from his son's mouth. Ned stared out at the water. Moisture burned his eyes and the only way to relieve his eyes was to let them fall. JoJo saw the tears glisten from the light of the fireflies. He started to get a little worried if he said something to disappoint his dad.

"You should've answered yes, Dad. You should've." JoJo felt his own voice start to break as he whispered the words. Moisture was having the same affect on his eyes. They slowly fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away, only to be followed by more tears. He wanted to say something else, but a sob broke out. He was shocked at what happened. Never had he cried before and every speck of sadness within him wanted to fall out of him.

"I'm sorry, JoJo. I just didn't know if you did love me." JoJo looked up at his dad who's tears had finally dried up while his were still falling. JoJo grabbed his dad's arm.

"Dad! I do love you! I just don't love your job! I mean, I know I'll have to be Mayor since it's a passed down tradition, but I just want to be myself too! I didn't talk because I didn't want to disappoint you!" JoJo could feel himself be frantic as he tried to explain himself to his dad. He was literally shaking the older Who's arm. Ned only looked at him, feeling himself shake. He gently put a hand on JoJo's head. This small touch make JoJo stop.

"JoJo," Ned sighed as he wrapped his arms around his son, placing him on his lap, hugging him. JoJo buried his face in his dad's vest, soaking it with his tears. His body shook as he racked with sobs.

"You shouldn't have thought. You shouldn't have thought," JoJo said continually. Ned only nodded as he held his son close to him. He felt guilty at the state his son was in now. His son, crying, possibly angry that his dad would have to think of the question Heady asked him when it should be so simple.

"JoJo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I had to think about it. I just wasn't sure. I should've answered it. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that nothing you say will ever disappoint me. You are my only son and I love you so much" Ned placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as JoJo's sobs turned into hiccups. His deathgrip on his father loosened a bit, but was still tight. He looked up at his dad who gave him a small smile. JoJo's tears kept falling, but he was able to crack a smile.

"Dad, does he love you," he asked quietly. And this time, his father said it without hesitation.

"Yes. Yes he does," Ned smiled, looking out at the lake as his son continued to hug him tightly. They could stay there for a little while longer. He felt a sudden weight lift off his shoulders. His son did love him, he just didn't want to disappoint him. He felt stupid for thinking, for doubting. Now, as his son laid in his arms, the tears finally drying, Ned felt the bond coming back from the past. A bond that was the most sacred thing to him. A bond that had found a way back in a father and son's heart and to remain there...permenantly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Heady woke up to the sound of her sisters getting up, fighting over the bathroom. She gave a small yawn and headed toward the kitchen, her oldest sister Catherine holding her hand. She was shocked at what she saw. Her brother and her father sitting side by side talking with one another. She could see her sisters were shocked too. It had been so long since they heard their brother's voice. Heady was surprised he actually had a voice. The male Whos failed to notice the girls as they kept on talking with one another. Heady saw her brother smiling along with her father. She had to admit he looked very different. His hair seemed a little bit longer and for once he wasn't wearing his mayor uniform. His tie with the Whoville crest was off. This was rare. He was NEVER without his Whoville crest.

"Hey, girls! Time to eat," said Ned smiling at his daughters who eyes were still wide with shock. They only nodded staring at JoJo who only nodded at them.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning," they replied back in unison looking at each other confusingly.

"Daddy," said Heady going to her father, tugging on his blue t-shirt. Ned smiled down at his little daughter, picking her up. He carried her to the living room, setting her on his lap.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Daddy, does he love you?" Ned laughed and smiled down at his daughter. He saw JoJo smiling at him. Ned smiled back before looking back down at his daughter, tickling her.

"Yes. Yes he does." That was all the little girl needed to hear as she headed back to her chair and her father took his seat next his son. While the other girls were talking of JoJo's break from silence, Heady couldn't help but smile at her brother and father. The smiles, the laughter, the patting on the shoulder, it all seemed like a dream that her father and brother were getting along. But she would never know. She would never know that her tiny question would break their hearts, but finally have an understanding, finally bring back something father and son lost a long time ago. As she watched her father hug JoJo from the side, JoJo giving him one in return, she realized that everything now balanced in the O'Malley family and she knew it wouldn't be only her sisters who would be saying goodnight to their father. It wouldn't just be her sisters who would only say I love you to their father. Yes, everything balanced.


End file.
